The Word Best Friend Becomes Redefined
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Let me embrace you with this kiss, and together we will float like angels.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I only own my one-shot.

A/N: This is inspired by the Promos. This is totally a couple that I ship, Fiona and Holly J? Oh yeah, that's one sexy couple right there, UNF! Anyway, this is merely just a one-shot, so yeah, don't ask for an update. I figured that since you guys read my male slash, I'd give you something else to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Word Best Friend Becomes Redefined

Summary: Let me embrace you with this kiss, and together we will float like angels.

* * *

"Fiona! Are you ready yet?" Holly J called from the bottom of her friend's massive condo. She stood in front of the large full body mirror, fixing her strawberry blond hair. Holly J reached over on the table and grabbed her small silver handbag and pulled out a tube of dark red lip gloss. She applied it, and smiled in satisfaction.

"You look really beautiful." Fiona whispered.

Holly J jumped, because she was startled and didn't realize when Fiona walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." Holly J finally responded. Fiona smiled and placed her head on Holly J's shoulder, while her fingers moved over the exposed skin on the other girls back. Holly J stared at her in the reflection of the mirror and watched her friend place a hand on her shoulder. The smell of champagne was on Fiona's breath and Holly J pinned her golden eyebrows together when she felt her strapless navy blue dress being unzipped.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Holly J asked, swallowing hard.

Her dark haired friend only placed her arms over Holly J's shoulders and stared into her pale blue eyes, which were darkened because of the lighting in the room. Fiona stood tall, and Holly J blushed when her navy blue dress fell, and pooled around her ankles after Fiona finished unzipping the material. The short girl stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a strapless laced black bra, and matching lacy black shorts. Fiona smiled a little and she leaned in and Holly J snapped back to reality.

"Whoa, Fiona what are you doing?" She stepped back, tripping on her dress.

"Oh come on, Holly J." Fiona stepped closer to her.

"Fiona, you're drunk, how about we just—

Fiona stumbled to her friend, almost slamming Holly J's slender body against the full body mirror. The two looked into each other's eyes again, and Fiona dipped down and kissed her friend. Holly J was hesitant at first, that her friend is drunk and she needs to go tuck her in, the usual routine, but something about tasting champagne and strawberry lip gloss on Fiona's lips made her think otherwise.

Fiona smiled in the kiss and traced her pink tongue along Holly J's red tinted bottom lip, beckoning the shorter girl to open her mouth. Holly J closed her eyes and kissed her back, her red lips parting, and Fiona's tongue darted into her mouth. The taste of champagne was stronger, and it was appealing to Holly J, she liked it, no _loved_ it. Fiona's fingers danced over Holly J's smooth shoulder and she smoothed her hand down Holly J's arm, and then surprised the strawberry blond by cupping her swollen breast in her hand.

"F-Fiona, we have to stop." Holly J gasped.

"No, if you want to stop, you would've stopped me when I unzipped your dress, come on, we both know you want this." Fiona responded.

"I don't, I have a boyfriend, Sav, remember." Holly J argued.

"You can pretend I'm him." Fiona's words slurred.

Holly J's lips tightened and Fiona pressed her lips firmly against Holly J's neck, and moved them down to her shoulder, pushing the flipped out, thick strands of blond hair away from the flesh. Fiona's lips moved slowly to Holly J's neck and she licked the middle of her throat.

"Fiona, stop." Holly J begged.

"Holly J, live a little, quit being so uptight." Fiona rolled her eyes. She stood back, eyeing the gorgeous half naked girl in front of her. Holly J bit on her bottom lip, and she sighed heavily. Fiona smiled a little at her, and was taken aback from the kiss that caused her to stumble back because of the force. Fiona responded, reaching up to cup Holly J's cheek and stroked her cheek bone, as their tongues immediately coiled with each other's.

Holly J pressed her chest into Fiona's and reached around to unzip her dress. When her shaking fingers found the zipper, she pulled it down, and pushed the straps off of Fiona's shoulders, letting the dress fall and pool around her ankles. Holly J let her hands touch Fiona's slender waist, moving around her back and up to the front where she moved her palms over Fiona's breasts.

The dark haired girl whimpered and she pulled away.

"Let's take this somewhere else." She took Holly J's hand and led her to the living room and onto the couch. Holly J lay back on the lavender couch, and Fiona crawled on top of her, and began kissing her neck. Holly J tilted her head to the side, giving the taller girl more room. She moaned when Fiona's tongue traced a line down from her long neck, to the middle of her chest, and then her sternum.

Fiona reached around and unclasped Holly J's black lace bra, and tossed it to the floor.

Holly J hissed when the cold air hit her breasts, making her nipples tighten.

Fiona said something inaudible under her breath and she dipped down and wrapped her lips around hard piece of pink flesh.

"Fiona." Holly J breathed.

She enjoyed the little sounds coming from Holly J's parted lips so she switched and gave her other nipple the same treatment, switching from licking to sucking to nibbling and then biting. Holly J's back arched and she clenched her legs together, trying to ease the tension growing between them. Fiona sat up and unclasped her bra from the front, and tossed her bra to the side, joining with Holly J's.

The strawberry blond sat up and she crushed her lips over Fiona's.

She reached up and laced her fingers in the dark curly brown hair and pulled Fiona closer to her.

It wasn't long until her hands reached around and she groped Fiona's bottom clad in a white pair of sexy lace panties. Fiona moaned in the kiss and pulled away, breathing heavily. She licked her lips provocatively and Holly J jumped when she felt Fiona's fingers move between her legs, grazing the already wet fabric there.

"Hm, do you get this wet when you're with Sav?" Fiona asked against Holly J's ear after pulling her lips away.

Holly J whimpered in response.

Fiona pushed her lace panties to the side, and slipped her fingers inside Holly J's fairly tight entrance. Fiona smirked and she moved them slowly and moaned as Holly J sat up and sucked on her nipples. The brunette's fingers slowed as pleasure coursed through her.

"Don't stop." Holly J demanded.

She was already enjoying this so much that she had completely forgotten about Sav, and that Fiona was a little drunk. Fiona pulled her fingers out and circled Holly J's clit, making the blond arch her back and moan softly. Fiona smiled; she was thrilled that she could actually please someone in this way. When she tried with Adam, he refused, and told her that all she wanted was a girl; which, in fact was true – she loves Adam, but she wanted more, and he refused.

Holly J kissed Fiona's neck and she traced her fingers down her stomach, and she rubbed the wet spot on Fiona's lacy underwear.

Both moaned as their fingers moved in sync, in and out – slow and fast.

A moan formed in Fiona's throat as she tilted her head back.

Holly J didn't know exactly what to do, but she had a general idea. But, she knew she was doing something right, having Fiona whimpering, moaning, and whining her name a few times.

"Fiona!" Holly J squeaked when Fiona plunged her fingers inside – deep – moving them slowly around that spot, sending jolts of pleasure running up and down her spine, making her blood boil for more.

Holly J pushed her fingers deeper inside Fiona's tight entrance and did the same she had done to her, plunged them deep inside, looking for that sweet spot. When Fiona screamed a pleasure filled moan.

"Ohhh, Holly J." Fiona moaned.

Holly J blushed and she leaned up and kissed her friend firmly on the mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced as their fingers continued to move quickly in and out.

It wasn't until moments later that they had both reached their climax, and slouched against each other, a light coating of sweat covered their bodies, and their breathing was uneven. Fiona pulled her fingers out and Holly J watched through half lidded eyes as she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean.

"Mm, you taste good." Fiona smiled.

Holly J looked away and chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled her fingers out as well, but wiped them on the couch. Fiona got up and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a glass and a bottle of champagne. She walked back into the living room, and sat down next to Holly J.

The blond watched her friend pour herself a glass, and chug it down.

And, for once…

She didn't stop her.

End!

* * *

I know, not the greatest ending, but haha, what did you guys think? Should I do another? ;)

Reviews?

Goodbye for now :D


End file.
